Biopolymers will be studied primarily by NMR. Emphasis is on proton NMR and kinetic measurements, especially of solvent exchange rates, and on nuclear Overhauser effect. Systems being studied are transfer RNA, hemoglobin, acyl chymotrypsin, superoxide dismutase and model compounds for exchange studies.